The Angel Split in Two
by LaughingLeopon4000
Summary: The new girl at Oaran Academy, Jordan, has recently moved from America and lives a double life that can never last. Somehow Jordan is roped into being a host for the famous Ouran Host club but she has to hide her separate life, her secrets and her sexuality from the hosts, and more importantly, the customers of the club because an angel's secret can become a sin.


**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE/PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATED! PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO THE RIGHTFUL CREATORS! **

**This is a GirlxGirl story so if you don't like it don't read it! Also, don't leave any comments trashing my story because I really could care less although I am open to any constructive criticism. This is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! **

I sat at the other end of the front lawn waiting for the bell to ring and announce the end of lunch with an earsplitting ring that pierced everything within earshot. I hardly ever ate anything at lunch but instead I would look upon the cherry blossom trees caressing the school and read below their winding branches, as every lady so fragile would do. Placing a pressed carnation into my book and raising another hand gently on my book to closed it while silently getting up and walking towards the school entrance with such graceful movements unparalleled by any other at Ouran Academy. The traditional yellow dress with long sleeves flew behind me as I floated up to a group of boys at the entrance of the school. I politely tapped the boy's shoulder and smiled as he turned around to look me in the eyes. The boy, wearing the Ouran boy's uniform with their blue tie undone, was astonished as he looked up and into my burning eyes.

My smile became a frown in less then a second and before anyone could say anything I punched the boy in the gut and then flung him across the lawn with one swift movement of my right hand. Pausing for a moment and seeing that the boy was getting up, but very slowly. I began to walk towards the boy when another came from behind and threw a punch at the back of me head. I turned around and grabbed the boy's fist and brung his face towards my own. "Too sloppy," I whispered in his ear. Next I kicked the boy's feet from under him and as he hit the ground I looked down at him and smiled. "And too slow."

The original aggressor had regained his footing and came after me again, but now with back up. Three boys were all coming after me now but they weren't any threat to me. In the end I piled up seven boys in the Ouran Academy's Infirmary and one was on the brink of hospitalization. While the boys were being dragged to the Infirmary I was approached by a small boy who looked to be in elementary school with sandy blonde hair that curled around his face like the hair on a china doll. The boy was holding a small pink, and yet complementing, bunny with a sewn on smile that began to,slightly, scare me. "You're a pretty good fighter," the boy smiled and held out the bunny. "I am Haninozuka Mitsukuni and this is Usa-chan!" the boy laughed.

I smiled back and held out my right hand, forgetting the Japanese customs I had so desperately tried to engrain in my brain, "I'm Harris Jordan and it's wonderful to meet you Haninozuka-senpai!"

"No need for formalities," Mitsukuni replied shaking my hand. "You can just call me Honey!" he laughed again, hugging Usa-chan tighter.

"Alright Honey-senpai," I laughed. I began to walk away when Honey-senpai stopped me..

"I did see you fight though, you were great with your form but your reaction time was a little slow," he remarked. I looked senpai in the eyes and realised for the first time that this was the Mitsukuni Haninozuka I had heard about as a child before my parents- no! I'm not getting into that today. I gazed at Honey-senpai and was astonished that this was really him and he had just complimented my fighting skills as if they even compare!

"Thank you!" I bowed. Honey-senpai bowed back and smiled as he walked away tugging Usa-chan by his ears.

"Jordan!" a voice called from behind me. I turned around to see my best friend Haruka bounding towards me, smiling brightly. She came up to me and hugged me tightly as I blushed and tried to pry her off of me as gently as I could.

Haruka saw a boy being carried away and and had a piercing stare replace her giddy smile. "Did you get into another fight Jordan?" she scolded me. Before I had time to answer her Haruka had already begun to speak again, "Jordan I know that you're from America but please try to restrain yourself."

"I know, I know. Haruka," I paused. "They were asking for it though," I explained. Haruka's stare didn't budge. "They kept calling me those names again; shy,anti social,the girl who can't speak and other things I wouldn't even say in America."

Haruka placed a book in my hand and gazed at me. It was the book I has been readin before I got into the fight. "Please Jordan; stop fighting and get back to what you do best, being yourself," she pleaded. Heavy blushes surfaced at her every word, even if it was one of the cheesiest things I'd ever heard. I looked at Haruka and her bright blonde hair brought out her blue sapphire eyes like shining a light into a diamond and watching it sparkle. My eyes outlined her lips when Haruka perked up and my thoughts settled softly. "I have an idea!" she said cheery. "Why don't you come with me to my club meeting after school?"

I didn't know what club Haruka was in but I didn't care as long as I got to be near her. "I'd be happy to go with you but can we postpone for tomorrow?," I shyly asked. Haruka laughed and nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then." Haruka lit up and I began to feel warm inside, even hot, at her beautiful smile that only showed up at the most wonderful of occasions which were becoming more far and few between every day. "Meet me outside in the rose garden after school and I'll walk you there!" she laughed giddily. I nodded and as Haruka ran inside I let out a sigh of relief. I almost let myself slip again.

The bell rang and I walked home in my best pair of sneakers feeling out of place while other kids had chauffeurs and limos to pick them up at the end of the day. I used to get picked up by a limo like that but now I'm no better than a hypocrite attending this school. I trotted the two miles to my house in a little more than fifteen minutes and when I walked in the door I immediately ran to my bathroom to change clothes. Looking in the mirror I saw a complete stranger. The black hair that reached the middle of my back, the hazel eyes, the pink lipstick, the foundation, the yellow dress and yet the smile bothered me the most because no matter what else was fake, the smile was the least believable. A plastered smile that held no emotion hurt my esteem the most because it was just like lying. I tore off the wig revealing my short blonde hair that stood up about two inches in front and the rest was cut shorter. I took out the contacts and let my emerald green eyes shine in the light. I pried off the lipstick and foundation, which I never really needed anyway, and replaced the daffodil dress for faded skinny jeans and a band tee shirt topped off with my favorite black cap turned slightly to the side. I smiled into the mirror and saw my real self.

Looking at the watch I saw that I was behind schedule and was going to have to book it to make it to my job at the supermarket on time. Sprinting into the Regular Coffee shop I made it just in time and flung my apron on before my boss, , walked in. Hopping behind the register I met 's eyes as he snickered in his office doorway, "I see that you made it on time." I nodded, exasperated from my run. "You know that you can always take the later time so that you don't need to rush here right after school Jordan?" he asked me just like he did every day.

"I know ," I smiled. just grinned and went back to his office happily. The Suzuki's had been like family to me since I had moved to Japan three months ago. had a beautiful wife and two children but since his children didn't talk to him much anymore, after moving out and having their own families to worry about, he's looked after me like his own daughter. The two have had me over for dinner a few times and will occasionally send me dinners and every meal she makes tastes divine. The two had treated me better the past few months than my own parents had, which stung a little.

I worked as the cashier at the Regular Coffee shop to make some extra cash on the side to pay for my utilities and whatever is left goes to getting cosmetics or clothes like any other girl. There are a lot of people that come in and I smile, wave and help people find what they're looking for occasionally. I really like working as a cashier but I like making other people smile more. It was an average work day and just as I was closing shop a cute girl walked in. She was wearing a pink dress that complimented her slender figure and her hair was in adorable pigtails that made me blush enough to want to hide my face in my work apron until she left.

After the girl walked in she spent about ten minutes in the shop before she came to the register holding one of our coffee brands. The girl elegantly placed the coffee on the counter and my fingers fumbled as I rang up the item. "One-thousand and thirty yen," I barely sputtered out with none of the usual charm. As the cute girl counted her money I looked at her face and saw that I knew this particular girl. Just as I handed the girl her change and she was walking out of the shop I realized where I had seen her. "Fujioka Haruhi?" I asked out loud. Luckily she hadn't heard me because I was pretty sure that I had stumbled upon a very buried secret.


End file.
